


Firefox Personas for "Three Act Tragedy"

by grittyicons (gritsinmisery)



Category: Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: Fanart, Firefox Personas, Gen, Persona for Firefox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/grittyicons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Firefox Personas for the episode "Three Act Tragedy" of the television series <i>Agatha Christie's Poirot</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefox Personas for "Three Act Tragedy"

**Author's Note:**

> Click on a graphic to go to the Personas website to see the entire thing and to Favorite or Wear it.

[](https://www.getpersonas.com/en-US/persona/424710)  
   
[](https://www.getpersonas.com/static_json/0/8/424908/preview_large.jpg?1312396952)  
   
[](https://www.getpersonas.com/en-US/persona/424964)

**Author's Note:**

> [This post](http://grittyicons.livejournal.com/17582.html) has more on what Personas are and how to go about installing and using them on Firefox.


End file.
